Rising
by Dusha
Summary: This is from the POV of Jyou's brother Shin Jim in the 01season during the Myotismon saga. Just Shin thinking about everything that's going on and worndering how his brother got involved in it. There's even an appearance by Shuu! you know, Jim in the


A/N: Ok, this is a 01-season fic

_A/N: Ok, this is a 01-season fic. Has anyone else noticed that Jyou is the only digidestined in the first season that has siblings that aren't digidestined? Sure, they help out oodles (Shin during the whole Myotismon fiasco and Shuu during the Oikawa thing.) but they don't actually have digimon or digivices. I suppose that they get them when the rest of the world does, but that's not the point. Also, there's a lot of talk about Jyou's father, but you never see him, or his mother, even at the end. Conspiracy? I think so. Ok, this is from Shin's (Jim's) POV, 'cause he's really cool. Oh, and I don't own a lot of things. My house, my car, my computer, in fact I didn't even buy the clothes I'm wearing, my parents did. If I don't own that stuff what makes you think I own Digimon? Huh? I don't know either, but I don't own Digimon, so there. Oh, and I don't own Star Trek either, there's a reference to that in here somewhere. I don't even know if they have Star Trek in Japan. Oh well…on to the fic!!_

_ _

**RISING**

**_ _**

Whoa. There is nothing else to describe it. I mean, I knew that we Kidos were special and all, but I think Jyou's carrying it to the extreme. I'm looking at the parents of Jyou's new friends around me, and I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. Sure, Dad's probably helping the people at the convention center, but it still would have been nice for him to know what Jyou was doing. I turned around and started to head back to the convention center, knowing that they could use any person they could get their hands on to help, and to explain things. _What would I say If they asked me? I wondered as a hopped on Jyou's moped and sped towards the convention center. __The truth? Yeah right, and be lock up forever? I don't think so. There was no way that anyone would ever believe my story. Even if the other parents backed me up, it would be diagnosed as stress induced mass hysteria and delusions. __Best to keep quiet for now I decided as I pulled up to my destination._

As I entered I realized that the place was about half full, or half empty, depending on whether you're an optimist or pessimist. I was always the more optimistic of the family, and compared to Jyou I was the perfect child. I never got scared on the outside. Notice the key word in that sentence-outside. You see, on the outside I'm cool, calm, collective. Take for instance the time that the Bakemon came and then shortly after I saw a floating monster thing, a.k.a. Bukamon, with Jyou. On the inside I thought that my brother had been turned to the dark side or something, and he was there to take me away. With this foremost in my mind, what's the first thing that comes out? Some stupid, half-witty crack about Bukamon. Sometimes my own stupidity scares me. If Jyou was evil would he have appreciated having his minion insulted by me. No, he probably would have had me guillotined for insubordination or something. I might act all cool on the outside, but on the inside, I think that not only me but everyone, was scared out of our minds. Some just show it more than others. Just because you don't show it doesn't mean it's not there. I of all people should know that.

Now that I'm actually back, I still can't find my family. Shuu was in another part of the city, doing some major research for something or other. He'll probably want to know what's going on. I fish around in my pockets for the cell phone that I know is there. It should work now, since Myotismon is gone, thank heavens. I can't believe that Jyou had the courage to stand up to something like that. I was frozen in fright when I watched the battle. Jyou may have been scared out of his wits, but he was still moving, doing something. It amazes me that Jyou thinks so little of himself, and so much of me, when he's probably the better of the two of us. His friend, Mimi, was telling me how she heard my little 'you can do it, be your own man' speech that I gave Jyou. She told me how she was glad that Jyou had such a great brother and she hoped that Jyou would realize how great he was on the inside. Then she told me that she had the crest of sincerity. Boy does that fit her, and I hope she rubs off some on Jyou. He's just afraid to express his feelings I think. That was when, of course, Jyou walked up and asked what we were talking about. 

That's when I did the thing that I don't think I've ever seen Jyou do. I lied and told him something about me asking Mimi about Myotismon or something. Me, I can lie through my teeth, but Jyou hardly ever lies. Sure, he does those "No, you hair looks fine," lies just to make someone feel better, but he's never blatantly lied for his own good. That's the thing that I envy most about Jyou, though he doesn't know it. I admire his ability to tell the truth no matter what, but still know when to keep the truth to himself. Jyou's got so much dirt on me I could probably be sent to jail. Even so, he's never told a soul what I've done, even when his silence may have cost him a punishment or two. Talk about loyalty. You could tell Jyou a secret and he wouldn't tell anyone, even on his death bed.

I feel a bit awkward, just standing in the midst of a throng people that at one point had been mindless zombies. They were now being happily reunited with their family members, while I was waiting for Shuu to pick up his phone. People were giving me odd looks, but I didn't care all that much. I was never the really self-conscious one. That was Jyou's job too. He always cared so much about what other people thought of him, even if he didn't show it. If someone hated him, he couldn't stand it. He always thinks that it's something wrong with him, and not the other person. Exactly the opposite of me, who has a 'hey, it's their problem' attitude towards things like that. One thing that I'm glad of though, is that I can tell that Jyou's got a great group of friends with him in the Digiworld. I guess fighting evil digimon builds strong friendships. Who would've guessed? My mind ceases to wander as I hear a click and a "Hello?" come through the ear piece of my phone. Though Shuu can't see it, I smirk with the full knowledge that I know something he doesn't. So I'm petty about things like that, unlike Jyou, but he's my brother, I'm allowed to be a little petty.

"Shuu, this is Shin. Just thought I'd call and tell you that everyone's Ok over here." Even as the statement comes out of my mouth, I'm not sure that it's true. If Myotismon is anything to measure against, Jyou could be in a lot of trouble.

"Me? Worried?" Shuu asked breezily "You know I don't do that. All in all though, I'm glad you all are Ok. What happened? I heard that there was some terrorists holding people hostage and blowing up buildings or something." Shuu stopped there to give me some room to tell him the real story. I had other ideas, and on top of that I was desperately trying to contain my shock. _Who came up with that story? They should have asked me, I could have thought of a better one. Still not knowing whether or not to tell Shuu everything, I decided to maneuver around the question._

"Look, I don't have time to talk now. It's a long story I don't feel like telling over the phone right now." _Evil monster tried to take over the city, our brother along with 7 of his friends defeated the evil guy, and now they've gone back to save another world. That's not really that long, I thought. "I've really got to go, help some people, you know…" I trailed off._

"Got it." If Shuu suspected that there was anything more than the official reports he was hiding it well. "I'll see you tonight though, and I expect to hear that long story of yours, and Jyou's." I frowned. He wasn't the only one that knew that Jyou couldn't tell a lie. If I didn't tell the truth, then Shuu would wring it out of Jyou.

***********************

I was standing with the other parents of the digidestined, feeling a little awkward, but knowing that someone needed to be there to represent his brother. We had all drifted to the exact point where the others had been transported to the digiworld _Beam me up, Scotty, I thought sarcastically. The sky began to melt into darkness and soon the forms of the digidestined, their digimon and what could only have been another evil digimon appeared. Watching everything that happened, I just looked up, staring at my brother in the sky. As soon as it ended, the only thing that I could say was,_

"Well I guess the sun will come out. Good job bro."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
